Read Before You Sign
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Taken place at the end of the anime, Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori opened the door to another story at the debate of whose son Haruhi will one day marry. Both doing the same thing, they send consent letters to Ranka who just assumed they were medical and school forms and now Haruhi is engaged to both Kyoya and Tamaki! And just when things were turning back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ouran High Scholl Host Club**_

_Once upon a time, there were three main families. Two were competitive and successful business families, the third a poor family consisting of only a father and a daughter. It was at the ending of another story that the two families were going to fight for the hand of the girl to marry their sons. But this is the story of how somehow this same girl ended up engaged to both sons, simply because her father didn't listen carefully to an agreement he unknowingly made with consent for his daughter's hand._

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys." Haruhi said running in the doors to the club room to find it scarce. "I guess I'm the first one here."

"No we're here." Hikaru's voice chuckled when Haruhi looked around.

"Where?" Haruhi sighed.

"Just around," Kaoru's voice joined in.

"You guys are just playing around aren't you?"

"Indubitably," The two said in unison as they suddenly appeared on either side of her.

"Whoa! Where did you guys come out from?!"

"We were only behind that curtain." The twins pointed out over to the curtain that hid all the old instruments of the previous music room.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai went to go and take care of some of the props we ordered in for today's cosplay while Tamaki went to go take care in getting your dress for today's cosplay." Kaoru answered.

"Cosplay," Haruhi groaned. "Why can't this club just dress normally?"

"Because then we wouldn't be as popular." Hikaru laughed energetically. "Besides, Tamaki said that you told him you liked the club yourself so no complaining." Haruhi rolled her eyes knowing he was right as she started making instant coffee for the blub today remembering that it had been two weeks. Since that all in one day the Host Club ended, Tamaki became engaged, almost moved to France, Haruhi went to rescue him, and the Club was reinstated and they ended up actually having a fun night at the fair. Things were calm for a while, until now that is; since they were doing the first cosplay since the parade they did.

"When I said I liked the club, I meant that I liked the people in it, not that we dress up and look ridiculous."

"You still have to do it." The twins pointed out and grinned cheekily.

"Unfortunately, what's the cosplay?"

"Why, a magnificent show of knights!" An over dramatic voice interrupted.

"Didn't we already do that?"Haruhi sighed as she reached up in the cabinets, getting down cups and saucers to have out for today's guests. Once her hands were free from the expensive china, she was pulled away into a tight embrace.

"Haruhi!_ We_ did that once, but this is different!" Tamaki wined eagerly, the blonde pulling her up flush against him. "You are the fair princess who is the prize of the champion in the joust!"

"Please tell me you guys aren't all going to _joust_." Haruhi muttered into his chest in which he was pressing her up against.

"Of course not, that's just the story I came up with just now!"

"Congradulations!" The twins cheered giving him thumbs up.

"Do I have to dress up like a princess?"

"Yes, you do. After all, now the secrets out that you are a girl, we can't have you growing up a cross dresser. Besides all the girls still like to have you to chat with, so please…wear this." Tamaki pouted holding up the floor length navy dress and giving Haruhi the one look she couldn't resist, the puppy eyes.

"Fine," Haruhi huffed with no options left, considering she still had debt to pay back. Taking the dress she held it up against her, the long sleeves would trail past her hands and it wasn't low cut, but once she put it on it would be noticeable she was a female.

"Off to the changing room Haruhi." Hikaru shooed with a wave of his hand.

"We'll handle preparing the coffee and such." Kaoru added as the brunette shrugged and went back to put on the dress. Pulling the draw curtain of the changing room shut she set the dress on the stool placed in there as she began loosening her tie, when she heard a small 'creak' echo through the hall of changing stalls.

"Is someone there?" She asked, when she paused from her tie and pulled aside the curtain to find the room bare, and the door to the music room only open ajar. Sighing at her childish superstition, she pulled the curtain shut again and was about to turn when a sudden cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. An arm wrapped around her torso and pushed her up against a hard chest, one that was probably twice her own size, though she still attempted to fight against him. The cloth was pressed up harder against her, when something sweet started over coming her senses.

She was starting to feel unusually happy and easy not seeing a need to fight this man she only feel gently on the ground, although he caught her in his arms. Feeling sleepy, her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the other room**

"Don't you find it a little odd Boss?" Hikaru asked. Once Haruhi left his carefree façade melted away to the seriousness he was really thinking of inside.

"What's so odd?"

"That Haruhi's gender was revealed and that there are no repercussions of it." Kaoru pointed out. Tamaki paused from stirring the content of instant coffee that he was making for himself, and set the spoon down.

"I've noticed, but to be clear, we aren't talking about students reactions are we?" He asked taking a sip.

"No." The twins said in perfect unison.

"It just feels like nothing big has changed, like the school knew all along about Haruhi."

"For all we know they could have Hikaru." A cool voice interrupted. The two twins turned although Tamaki didn't need to look up in order to recognize his best friend's voice. Kyoya walked in casually with his notebook in hand, with Mori and Hunny following in carrying the six swords ordered for today's events.

"Kyoya-senpai you have to agree that this is a little strange." Kaoru sighed rubbing his fingers over his eyes from thinking too heavily on the subject.

"True, although what is the strangest I'm sure we all agree, is that with Haruhi keeping her secret for so long, you would figure she would be expelled."

"So what does that mean Kyoya?" Tamaki asked calmly.

"For now nothing, we have no idea what the Chairman might be up to now."

"Has Haru-chan tried on the dress yet?" Hunny piped up, trying to change the subject.

"Now that you mention it, it shouldn't take that long for her to change into that should it?" Hikaru asked turning to look at the clock.

"Yeah, she's been in there a long time."

"Haruuuhi! Time to come out 'Daddy' is waiting to see you!" Tamaki called as the twins snickered. After the events from the fair, Tamaki had stopped calling himself a father or anybody of the club the family member he specified them with. The six of them waited a few moments, expecting to hear Haruhi say how ridiculous it was for them to dress like this, but there was only silence.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked walking closer to the door to the changing room. The others followed in, to see Hunny crawling around on the tile checking under each curtain, to only move past the last one. "She's not here." He muttered so seriously, it was a surprise that it was actually Hunny.

"What do you mean?!" Hikaru shouted. "How could she have left if the three of us were by the only door?!"

"She left by window." Mori pointed out to the only window in the room.

"But why would she leave?!"

"Could it be from the dress Boss gave her?" Kaoru asked, as the two twins turned to Tamaki with evil looks.

"It's probably your fault she left!" They accused at Tamaki. But instead of turning to his corner of woe, Tamaki didn't go into a fit of dramatic turmoil.

"Don't be ridiculous, Haruhi wouldn't run away on account of a dress." Kyoya huffed and adjusted his glasses. "Pull aside the curtains and we'll find which stall she was in."

"Why does that matter?" The twins asked in a snobby tone to only feel the glare of the Shadow King upon them. Each of them pulling aside an empty curtain, Hikaru pulled aside one and gasped.

"There's only the dress in here." He pointed out in a disappointed tone, while Mori loomed over him to look in the stall. On the stool was the dress, but something caught his keen eye. Kneeling down he picked up a small black piece. He held it out for all to see, although Kyoya picked it up instantly recognizing it.

"This is an ear piece, one that many trainees such as my own use."

"So that means…" Hikaru trailed off but Kyoya still nodded to him.

"Yes, Haruhi has apparently been kidnapped." There was a moment of silence, the two who apparently held Haruhi the closest of all were both in shock as they repeated the news again to themselves. "I'll call a squad to form a search party for her."

Tamaki slumped against the wall, feeling suddenly unbalanced as he heard the news again and again. _Haruhi was in trouble. What if she called for help? What if while she was dragged out, if she thought so scared and he wasn't there to protect her or save her just as she had done him._

"What the…" Kyoya muttered pulling his phone away from his ear.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Hunny said glumly as Kyoya began re-entering a number put it against his ear. After a minute he pulled the phone away as an angry scowl spread across his face.

"The number I have for the Ootori squad is invalid; they aren't taking calls or orders from me."

"Still?!" Hikaru yelled. "Your father still made it so they still won't listen to you?!"

"No! After the fair the authority was positioned back over to me, but now they were given orders again to not listen to me."

"So now what do we do? Haruhi's life may be on the line and because of your father we can't do anyth-" Hikaru's yelling was cut short by Kyoya's phone ringing again as he looked at the I.D.

"It's my father now."

* * *

"Yes sir, we got the girl you wanted." A voice said. Haruhi was unsure whose; being unable to open her eyes or move she was now only relying on her hearing. She was still coming to, only remembering being jumped by a man. _Probably the one talking._ She reasoned as she listened closely in hopes to hear why she was kidnapped.

"The woman you sent did in fact dress her in what you had sent."

_What the hell?! They changed my clothes?!_ Haruhi yelled in her head trying everything to move with no prevail.

"The drug we used worked like a charm, the girl's in a deep and peaceful sleep."

_Was._ Haruhi mentally corrected.

"Look, she won't be able to get away before you and your son get here. She's still asleep and patrols are all over the place. Not like we need them, with that drug still in her body, she won't even be able to sit up for hours."

_There goes chance for escape. But why is it so important for his son to get here? _There was yelling as Haruhi could only pick up was static from a speaker of sorts.

"Fools, she doesn't need to be paralyzed! Now it just looks complicated." Another voice shouted with an angry sigh.

_Complicated isn't the right word to describe kidnapping me and drugging me that would be sick._

"I understand…yes sir…yes sir." There was a small slap, like a cell phone being shut. "Alright time to wake her up." With no other response it was only an assumption that he was alone with Haruhi, giving her a small chill up her spine. There was a small amount of moment as footsteps drew closer to her. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and a small gentle shake run through her body.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" The man asked giving her another shake. "Man he's going to be mad when he gets here."

Haruhi only assumed it was this man's boss, the one who he was apparently on the phone with. In the distance a small shot rang out, but was perfectly audible to them. The man's shaking stopped as his grip fell away from her shoulder. His heavy footsteps moved past her, when she heard something pushed up. Once cool air blew in, Haruhi realized he opened a window. Everything was quiet for a few moments when another gun shot went off in the distance.

"Group A, go check the Eastern perimeter; B go check the Western; C I want a guard at every possible entrance way." The man ordered. There was a small amount of static as there were three different responses of 'roger'.

_I hate not being able to open my eyes._ Haruhi thought trying to move again. This time she was lucky to see a brief amount of light, but still was unable to open her eyes completely.

"Is there any sign of an intruder?" He asked when there was silence. "Do you see anyone who fired those shots?" He asked again.

"C, send out two scouts to check on the other groups." He ordered. "Whoever was out there couldn't have just up and disap-" He was cut off by another shot, though this one was from right outside the room.

"Get the girl." A cool and collective voice ordered. Arms wrapped under Haruhi, and lifted her up easily and twice in one day she was kidnapped again.

* * *

The five hosts waited for Kyoya who was still on the phone with his father. He hadn't been on long, but was not a loud to speak at the moment. Shutting the phone, Kyoya looked off out the window.

"My father wants to see me. So I have to go."

"This isn't the time?! Haruhi's gone!" Hikaru shouted pounding his fist on the table.

"And I can't do anything about it now! If I go talk to my father than he can send out a squad to search for her, until then there's nothing I can do." Kyoya said harshly as he moved around them and left the room with the door closing loudly behind him.

"Kyoya's right," Tamaki whispered softly placing a hand over his face. "We have no trace to where she could be or who took her. We need the help of Mr. Ootori's authority over trainees to help find her."

"Boss," Hikaru gritted through his teeth and faced away from him.

"We better call Ranka and tell him what happened." Tamaki said calmly as he pulled out his own cell phone. Just as he was about to enter in the number of Haruhi's home number, he received an incoming call.

"Father?" He answered to the call.

"_I've told you before that name's to casual, but that doesn't matter. Tamaki, there will be a car waiting outside of school for you now. You will be coming to the main estate immediately."_

"The main estate?"

"_Yes, your grandmother and I have business we want to discuss with you."_

"I'm in the middle of a crisis with my friend Father."

"_This is a direct order from the Chairman and the President Tamaki. Trust me, you want to come."_ The other line went dead and Tamaki shut the phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Now my father wants to see me." He muttered turning to the others.

"You to?" Hunny asked holding Usa-chan tighter to his chest.

"Yes, he says it's important for me to come. You go home, and I'll try and get in touch with Kyoya." Tamaki said grabbing his school bag and running out the door.

As his father promised a chauffeur was waiting outside with the door open for Tamaki to enter the car. Sliding in the seat, the driver got in and drove off. Tamaki looked out the window at the passing trees as they left the campus of Ouran Acadamy. After waiting for years to be invited to see the main estate, his mind could now care less for the matter. If not for Haruhi, he wouldn't be here today, but off in France engaged to Éclair.

Though obvious to the other members of the club besides Haruhi it was now a true realization for him. He loved her. No longer as a father, since that night he stopped calling her 'daughter', but he loved her as a man. He wanted her safe and now he wasn't able to protect her. His hand clenched into a fist on his pant leg as he looked up at the sky. _Please be safe Haruhi. Be safe until I can get to you._

The rest of the drive, Tamaki tried to focus on anything but the fact that Haruhi was missing. He began even scrolling through the pictures on his cell phone, a bad idea since Haruhi was basically in all of them and it only panged his heart more wondering what she was being put through.

"We're here Master Tamaki." The driver announced, as a valet opened the door for him. Giving him a nod of thanks, Tamaki looked up at the large mansion that was probably triple the size of the second estate where he lived.

"Tamaki." The said blonde looked up at his father's stern face but still managed to pull on a smile no matter how much the man intimidated him.

"Yes Father."

"How many times must I ask you to stop calling me that."

"It's what you are." Yuzuru actually chuckled as he opened the front door.

"The Chairman is what I am to, but come we have some things to discuss." Tamaki nodded and trotted up the steps as he followed his father inside. He restrained himself from looking around with complete awe like a child and kept in pace alongside his father.

"Is it something really this urgent?"

"Yes it is, considering your stunt with the Fujioka girl, I've had quite a talk with your grandmother about this." Yuzuru went on leading the way to the staircase. "Rejecting the fiancé your grandmother selected for you was a risky move Tamaki. I would know, because I did the exact same thing. But luckily, you have something I didn't have, an actual father to stick up for you."

Tamaki really wanted to hug his father at the moment hearing him say it. He really wanted a father-son bonding moment that he had always been rejected to as a child.

"After some discussion with your grandmother, we finally came to a middle ground, one I'm sure you will support. We've selected another fiancée for you Tamaki, one that has excellent charisma and dare I say it spunk. She seems one that your grandmother finds a suitable and responsible mathch for her 'useless grandson'."

"Why do you have to repeat the cruel words of Grandmother?" Tamaki whimpered as they approached a door. "What's behind the door?"

"Your fiancée." Yuzuru huffed as he adjusted his die.

"I'll deny this fiancée as I did the last one Father, I'm not going to marry someone who denies myself as who I am as you and Grandmother do."

"Trust me Tamaki, this one you won't reject." Yuzuru reached for the handle and swung open the door to one of the bedrooms as Tamaki froze at the one who lay on the bed.

"Haruhi?!"

* * *

**Alright I don't care how many stories I'm doing half of these are driving me crazy and I want to get them out there so be prepared Fan Fiction! I'm pissed and lonely and feel abandoned by the one closest to me, so now it's clear to me that fan fiction is turning into my life. I'm pulling out the shot gun and not only posting up new stories but I'm taking some of them down SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINING ABOUT MY UPDATES! So please tell me how you like the idea and give me some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! More to this story now and I'm excited to write it cause I love this idea. I love it when marriages are arranged yet I someday dream to meet a guy that is okay with the obsessions I get with everything. **

**Summary:** Taken place at the end of the anime, Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori opened the door to another story at the debate of whose son Haruhi will one day marry. Both doing the same thing, they send consent letters to Ranka who just assumed they were medical and school forms and now Haruhi is engaged to both Kyoya and Tamaki! And just when things were turning back to normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC which belongs to Bisco Hatori who is a great writer!**

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, running to the bedside of where she lay. She wasn't dressed in her uniform but was in a short girly white dress with puffed sleeves and lace trimming. "Haruhi wake up! Haruhi!" Tamaki said, shaking her drastically but stopped when he noticed she still didn't stir.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in a cold voice that wasn't a part of his normal cheerful personality.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Yuzuru said calmly walking into the room with the door closing behind him.

"Then why won't she wake?!"

"That was something the Ootori's did-"

"The Ootori's!" Tamaki repeated spinning to face his father. "What does Kyoya's family have to do with this?"

"You shouldn't interrupt me Tamaki." Yuzuru scolded. "The Ootri's drugged her in order to kidnap her from us."

"_Us_? You say that as if we own her." Tamaki said, slowly rising from his seat beside the bed. "What is this about?"

"It's as I said Tamaki. Haruhi Fujioka is your fiancé. And according to the law, we do basically own her."

"What is…going on?!" A voice mumbled drowsily. Tamaki spun around to see Haruhi trying to sit up but only fell back. Going to help her, she took hold of his offered hand while his other rested against her back to help her sit up.

Her eyes were hardly open and were having a hard time adjusting with everything being a blur, but she still glared at the Chairman.

"What's been going on today?! And what makes you think you own me?!"

"Now, now," Yuzuru waved away with a sudden smile on his face. "That's no way to talk to your future father."

"You're not my father!"

"Well your future-in-law." Yuzuru smiled pulling a document from his suit pocket. "After all we do have a marriage consent."

"What?!"

"Your father agreed to give your hand in marriage to Tamaki." Haruhi's cold gaze shifted to Tamaki who received a sudden chill up his spine.

"Did you know about this?"

"No Haruhi, I swear!" Tamaki wailed.

"It's true Haruhi, if I may call you that. Tamaki was like you and not meant to know about this arrangement until you were brought into custody."

"Custody?!"

"Yes, because you see Haruhi, letting you leave this estate would be a dangerous and foolish move on our part."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only would you try to be the chance where you would try to get away, but there is another family out for your hand."

"I can see where you get your crazy side." Haruhi mumbled to Tamaki, then looked back to Yuzuru. "But there's no way you can legally keep me here."

"Like I said Haruhi, we can." Yuzuru leaned forward and placed a document in her lap that the two teens looked down at the highlighted portion.

_This document states that the partakes father Ryoji Fujioka agrees to the the marriage between Tamaki Suoh and daughter Haruhi Fujioka. Miss Fujioka will there be issued into the custody of the Suoh family until matrimony is commenced._

Her father's handwriting filled out the blank spaces provided for their names and signed off at the bottom.

"But…..wait! When I'm eighteen, I won't be under contract and of my own legal age." Haruhi sighed.

"Actually we have another legal document that you will have to sign. One that once any marriage in the Suoh family signs. You see Haruhi, the Suoh family is a traditional family, and we don't stand for divorce so you will marry at the end of this school term."

"What? There's no way I would sign it!" Haruhi protested, summoning the strength to move her legs over the side of the bed. "You are insane, so I'm just going to go." Trying to stand up her legs wobbled from the muscles being used after being asleep for so long, but Tamaki was there to catch her.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much; your body is still probably recovering."

"It's only been asleep for a few hours; there must have been something else about that drug." Haruhi excused although Tamaki bent down to pick her up completely in her arms.

"See now, you two already make a splendid couple." Yuzuru interrupted to only receive a glare from the brunette.

"Now Haruhi, there's already a room prepared-" He was interrupted from a 'clash' as the three looked over to see the double doors both swung open by Mr. Ootori. He stood in a black suit and a scowl imprinted on his face as usual. Behind him Kyoya stood, actually looking a little shocked over this situation.

"I see you did the same as I did Suoh." He said in a cold stiff voice, already striding into the room.

"It seems we both had the same idea Ootori." Yuzuru said pacing around.

"Although I believe only one of us can be successful."

"It seems so." Yuzuru nodded. "But I have the girl in my custody."

"Yes and how is security here? After all we did get in." Mr. Ootori said, receiving a glare from Yuzuru. "I see you're already trying to make the girl side with your son."

"Well she is going to marry him; the kids should get to know each other."

"They act like we're not even here." Haruhi muttered annoyed.

"You must be mistaken Suoh," Mr. Ootori said with a smile. A smile that sent a chill down Tamaki's and Haruhi's spine since it resembled the smile Kyoya gave when he tried to act calm but translated to 'you're dead'. "She is engaged to Kyoya."

"What?!" The girl looked from upperclassman to upperclassman.

"It appears both our father's sent marriage consents to Ranka." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Correct Kyoya, and yes Miss Fujioka, you are engaged to my son. Even though you don't have a great financial background, you do have brains and determination, not to mention you brought out a side Kyoya didn't know."

"Father!" Kyoya hissed receiving a look from his father to silence him.

"So you shall be welcomed among the Ootori household where you will one day be a wife to."

"Well then Ootori, I guess she won't be going with you if you don't have a contract saying she'll live with Kyoya until the actual wedding." Yuzuru chuckled.

"What?" Mr. Ootori's voice dropped as Yuzuru pulled out his legal document.

"Haruhi, is going to be staying with us until the summer when she is legally married to Tamaki." He smiled. Mr. Ootori snatched the paper from his hands and looked it over.

"So it appears." He muttered tearing it into two and then looking up at Yuzuru. "My apologies."

"No need, that was only a worthless copy." Yuzuru smiled. "Now may you kindly leave my property before I just bring authorities into the matter?"

Mr. Ootori gave a small nod of the head. "Of course Yuzuru, just don't be mistaken that I'm giving up." He said turning around and looking at his son. "We've over stayed our welcome Kyoya, come." Kyoya's eyes were hidden behind his glasses but still he followed after his father.

"No need to worry children." Yuzuru said with a smile turning to the two teens. "I'll handle everything so you two may be happily married."

"I don't want to be married!" Haruhi shouted at him.

"Well you will be." Yuzuru nodded, walking from the room. "I'll be back in a moment." So the two were left alone in a room together; neither meeting the other's gaze.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked feeling her face flame and knowing his eyes were on her.

"Yeah?"

"You can probably set me down now."

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked, unsure that he wanted to set the girl down.

"I'll be fine; I just have to use my muscles." Haruhi confirmed as Tamaki lowered her to the floor. She stumbled a few moments although Tamaki's hands grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her. "I'm fine."

When she looked up, her eyes were starring right into Tamaki's violet ones. It felt like electricity going through her, and was a shock not knowing where that sudden chemistry came from as she took a few steps away.

"Alright, Haruhi." Yuzuru interrupted entering the room again with an older woman following behind him. "Tamaki I still have to talk with you so Shima will show Haruhi to her room."

"You guys made up a room?"

"Oh we've had a room made up since the night after the school fair." He smiled steering her towards the door. "So please rest yourself and make yourself comfortable in your new home."

"Please stop saying that." Haruhi growled although was ended up shoved out of the room.

Once she was closed out of the room she glared at the door and the rudeness Tamaki's farther possessed.

"Ms. Fujioka would you please come with me." Shima bowed. Haruhi sadly nodded as Shima led the way down the long hall of the mansion.

* * *

"Now Tamaki, I believe you have a mouthful to say about this." Yuzuru said looking out the window.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tamaki said seriously with his hand tracing along the bed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you took away Haruhi's rights. I don't want her to be stuck with me because for legal reasons she can't be with anyone else."

"Tell me Tamaki, refusing to see your mother for a girl is a large thing." Yuzuru said. "So the girl must mean a lot to you."

"More than you could imagine." Tamaki muttered.

"Tamaki, I do understand, but you have a chance I don't. You have a chance to actually marry this girl." Yuzuru turned around to face his son whose face was obviously confused. "I suggested Haruhi to your grandmother because not only did Haruhi have a greater potential than Éclair, but I knew she would be a girl you couldn't refuse this offer for. Face it Tamaki, it's a chance you can take to make her yours."

"I don't want to force Haruhi to be with me Father." Tamaki said calmly turning towards the door.

"Think about it Tamaki. You know there is competition out for her heart; do you not? Besides who said you would be forcing? It is said that when an arranged marriage is made, the couple has a closer relationship than one in which they chose for themselves." Yuzuru said. Though Tamaki didn't say a thing and only let the door close behind him.

**Okay it was a short chapter but I still need to think up a chapter outline for this story. So please review and have a Happy Holiday. Btw guys, if you love Bisco Hatori then you have to find a very small work she did **_**Millennium Snow**_**. It's great but sadly she did this around the time of OHSHC and one did better than the other, you know which that is and she kinda dropped the project for MS. BUT! I think she may start continuing it again since she finished OHSHC, and hopefully she'll pick it up in 2013. But I definitely recommend it, you shall love it! Please overlook the fact it's probably closer to the anime version of Twilight than **_**Vampire Knight**_**, ITS AMAZING! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update so lets get to the point. **

**Summary:** **Taken place at the end of the anime, Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori opened the door to another story at the debate of whose son Haruhi will one day marry. Both doing the same thing, they send consent letters to Ranka who just assumed they were medical and school forms and now Haruhi is engaged to both Kyoya and Tamaki! And just when things were turning back to normal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC which belongs to Bisco Hatori who is a great writer!**

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes to only be blinded by the light through her sleepy eyes. Her body didn't want to get up, and instead rolled over and snuggled under the large fluffy pillow she didn't have in her bed. Finding the urge to bolt up, she looked around her surroundings. Certainly not in her bedroom apartment that she should have been in.

The room was large, probably the size of her whole apartment with a calming yellow colored theme. She turned around in the large queen sized bed, scanning over the room. A sofa was at the center with a coffee table and two arm chairs across from it. Up against the wall was a large desk that already seemed to have her school work on it. Though everything furishing the room only made Haruhi narrow her eyes with annoyance.

"Rich bastards." She muttered, tossing aside the soft comforter. Though wanted to pull it back on when she realized what she was wearing. It reminded her of something Tamamki once wanted her to wear. A sleeveless pink silk night dress that fell a little below the knees with a black lace trimming.

_When did I change?_ She wondered, thinking back to the hazy events of the previous night. Being drugged and all the moment she hit the pillow she was back out. By the bed were a pair of laid out slippers, that annoyed her a bit as she put them on. Grabbing a bathrobe placed at the end of the bed, she had to give them credit for the convenience of knowing everything she would do accordingly.

As she neared the door to the hall, she paused a moment and let it creak open. She didn't want to exactly run into someone, she was going to try and escape. Seeing the hallways clear, she stepped out and quietly bolted down the hall, realizing her first problem.

_Dammit! How am I supposed to find my way out from a mansion I didn't even enter?! _She gritted her teeth and just slowed her pace. _Tamaki's in here somewhere. _It was a little odd being at where he lived, and at any time knowing he could pop out.

Coming across a large staircase leading downstairs, she looked around the corner to see if anyone was downstairs. The large hall was empty, though she was a little skeptical about a large mansion being deserted. Quickly scampering down the stairs, she bolted for the large set of double doors. As she pulled it open, it didn't budge.

_It's locked._ She thought aggravated.

"Miss Fujioka." A calm voice said behind her. Haruhi jumped at the surprise and turned her head to the old woman behind her. _Sh…Shima!_ She recalled meeting her the previous night. With her were at least two kindly looking young women dressed in maids uniforms. A clump filled her throat, fearing what they would be for. "Good morning."

"Morning." She muttered, her hand still clenching the handle of the door as if it would unlock on its own.

"Yes, now perhaps walking out and around in night clothes isn't the best idea. Maybe we should go find something more suitable for you to wear." She turned around moving slowly in her traditional kimono with Haruhi watching after her annoyingly.

"This way Miss Fujioka." The two maids smiled, one taking her arm and pulling her along.

"Hey wait!" She cried helplessly when they only ran off after Shima with her in their arms. Soon she was back into the room she left. One of the girls shut the door behind her, clicking it lock to leave her trapped inside the bedroom with three other people. Haruhi huffed, not really seeing the point to put up a fight against three to get away.

"I believe any of the ones Mr. Suoh had ordered would be perfect." Shima said in a monotone voice. Haruhi's attention turned back into whatever the three were planning.

"Oh this one would look perfect on her?!" One sighed in a dreamy light voice.

"I'm so glad we have gotten a lady in the house to serve on." The other squealed. When the two looked over at the teenage girl with a small glint filling their eyes, a small feeling of deh ja vou going through Haruhi Aat the memories of the Hitachiin's twin maids who changed her clothes for the club's enjoyment.

"What do you think Miss Fujioka?" They asked politely in unison. Unlike the Hitchiin twins, their appearances were different though cute, they both could sound alike when in unison. One held a dress that was white but was layered with many frills to make it appear larger. While the other held up a bright pink dress similar to the girl's uniform at the academy.

"No way am I wearing either of those." Haruhi shook, ready to put up a fight in order to save her own honor.

"But Miss Fujioka, I'm sure the Young Master would like to see you wear them."

"Then there's no way I'm wearing them." She sighed thinking of Tamaki's reaction. The two pursed their lips and spun back around to find something else. She at least was glad that they at least respected her wishes.

They both turned around this time, together holding up two ends of a hanger with a pale pink dress with three quarter length sleeves that would fall to her elbows, trimmed in lace. As Haruhi was about to object, Shima returned with a brush and comb in hand.

"Excellent choice Miss Fujioka, I'm sure Master Tamaki will be in good spirits seeing you in something like that."

The two maids giggled with triumphant smiles.

"That's right come on Miss Fujioka."

"It's time to get ready." It was scary how similar they were to those other maids. They began cornering her to a room divider when in a close record breaking time, close since the other girls did it faster.

"See how cute you look?!" They both giggled holding up a full length mirror. Haruhi didn't care for it but was rather annoyed with it.

"Now to straighten up your hair." Shima sighed appearing behind her. It was a small startle as the elder woman began brushing her hair gently undoing the tangles that formed in her head when she was sleeping.

"Here." One of the girls said holding out some clips as Shima clipped some of her bangs to the side.

"Much better." She nodded. Leaving her side and headed for the door. "Breakfast will be down in the dining hall in ten minutes. Come girls."

"Until later Miss Fujioka." They waved and left to attend to their other chores. Haruhi sweatdropped, with the two of them being exhausting. A pair of small heeled shoes were laid out for her to wear instead of the slippers. Reluctantly stepping her feet inside them, it was a little creepy they knew her exact shoe size.

They weren't too high a heel so they were manageable for an anti-coordinated girl such as herself to work with. Heading towards the door, she knew it would be pointless to just ignore their offer for breakfast. This time as she walked through the halls there seemed to be more people, all giving her the same greeting with a 'Good morning Miss Fujioka.' She tried to control an eye roll from being called that.

She slumped down the stairs to the main hall and just stood there not knowing exactly where a dining hall was. _Rich bastards._ She thought to herself. Looking through one of the open door ways she noticed the end to a long dining table, being a convenient clue for where she was to go. As she entered the room, her body tensed at the other end of the table. Or who _was_ at the other end of the table.

"Haruhi! Thank goodness you're okay! You're not feeling ill anymore are you?!" Tamaki hovered, hugging her close to him.

"Please let me go Tamaki-senpai." She growled into his chest, he let go of her and immediately noted to the spread on the table.

"We have a lot to chose from for breakfast today Haruhi. Why don't you take a seat?" He requested pulling out a chair for her. She only looked at him blankly.

"You're not upset?" She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Why would I be upset?" He asked with a cherry smile. She eyed him carefully, confused on the way he was acting as she took the seat and he returned to his. Haruhi did her best to not be impressed by all the delicious looking foods set in front of her but kept her eyes on Tamaki's.

"You aren't acting the same way you did after you announced your engagement with Éclair."

"That's because I'm not engaged to Éclair. Haruhi, I must say you can act a little slow in the morning." He said with a playful wink. "I'm so happy we get to spend one of our days off of school together…why you still need the tour of the place don't you? We should start with the garden and just so you don't get scared you should see Dad-"

Haruhi's hands slapped on the table as she pushed her chair out to stand up.

"Will you stop acting like this is a normal day?! You can't ignore what happened last night!" Tamaki stared at her with a sad look in his eye.

"You don't like it do you?" He asked with a small chuckle. "You hate the fact of being here I bet. Knowing that you're legally bound to be the wife to either two of the highest ranking business men in the world. How do I address it Haruhi? If you want to say something to me, than by all means say it."

"I just don't get how you can act so calm about it. Like when you woke up the thought of being engaged to yet 'another girl' hasn't crossed your mind."

"But I'm not engaged to just some 'other girl'." Everything around them became silent. Haruhi remained still standing, her eyes widening in shock. Tamaki gave a small friendly smile as he stood up and walked back over to her in a matter of steps with his long legs.

"Do I only get to be upset Haruhi? Can I not push it to the side and just look on the bright side of being in your adorable presence while on a day off? I can't say that I am if that's the case."

Her heart began to pound with in her chesrt softly. _What?! No stop it! Why am I feeling this way?! He acts this way with all the….other…girls. WAIT A MOMENT!_

"You don't mean…" She muttered slowly catching on. He nodded and caught her hand in his. Placing a feather light kiss ontop of it as most of the boys did to the club guests form school.

"I mean…that I can't possibly be upset with you in such an adorable dress!" He cooed, pulling her into a tight embrace. Haruhi was only in a state of shock that was soon replaced by annoyance.

"Please let go of me Senpai." She sighed, pushing against him until she was finally released. He smiled at her and turned to leave.

"I just remembered…there's someone I have to call real quick. I'll be down in a bit Haruhi." He smiled and ran out the room and up the stairs in the blink of an eye.

Haruhi stared suspiciously after him and then looked down at the floor in thought. The words replaying in her head. _'But I'm not engaged to some 'other girl.'_ She placed a hand over her heart again. _Him saying that…actually made my heart pound in my chest. No there's no way Tamaki would want this marriage…he was as shocked as I was._

She growled in frustration and slumped down in her chair. _Mom, why does this have to be happening to me? And not anyone else?_

**The end! What is Tamaki up to? Will he change sides? Will he eventually get all…IDK possessive on us?! *Gasp* I hope so…. And where is Kyoya? And what does his father have that makes him play along in this? Tune in next time. BTW question time to get to know my readers!**

**Q: Which Club Character can you most relate to? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm updating, oh how I love this story! I really want to start planning it out now and I've been suffering some writers block lately but I'm slowly returning to normal.**

**But any who thank you for your reviews and your answers. All of us have our own 'special host type' that if we were part of a host club the 'club king' would announce each personality we were. But personally I feel like I could feel a mix of all the hosts. I'll be playful like the twins, sweet like Hunny, stoic like Mori, normal like Haruhi, devious like Kyoya. But most of all I feel like Tamaki. I can connect to him on many levels with how loneliness feels. And wanting to protect friends like family.**

**Again thank you and here is your next chapter.**

**Summary: Taken place at the end of the anime, Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori opened the door to another story at the debate of whose son Haruhi will one day marry. Both doing the same thing, they send consent letters to Ranka who just assumed they were medical and school forms and now Haruhi is engaged to both Kyoya and Tamaki! And just when things were turning back to normal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC which belongs to Bisco Hatori who is a great writer!**

* * *

_After the Ootori's left the Suoh's_

"Kyoya." A voice snarled across from the said boy in the car. He glanced up at his father, while the light reflected off of both their glasses making their looks unreadable. "Do you know why I want you to do this?"

"Actually no. In fact it's what I'm trying to figure that out now." He snickered, wanting to show no sign of fear. "What would an Ootori want with a commoner? And to think I thought better of you."

A loud slap rang through the car, as Kyoya felt his glasses slip off his face from the impact. He placed his hand against the stinging skin before glaring over at his elder.

"Don't…think you're better than me." His father spat, lowering his hand.

"What if it's the truth? I did rip your company out from under your feet." There was another slap while the other half of his face began to feel a similar stinging.

"Don't you dare disrespect me. Don't forget that you are **my** son. You will do as I say."

"Of course…if it benefits me." There was another slap across his face.

"Don't get smart with me young man! You are my son…that girl has strong potential…something that would actually benefit us from you."

"And what if I refuse to marry her?" Kyoya questioned, looking up with a glare. His father didn't move to slap him at his smart remark although grew a sly smirk. His eyes narrowed wondering what the man was planning.

"The Suoh's, you may have known, are a challenge at times. They are powerful but at times seem churlish. Many times it seems that Yuzuru and I find ourselves in a complicated game like chess. Where there is one prize that we both want. That is when we fight without breaking the rules but playing around them. Haruhi is the prize in this game. A girl who is bright and will have great promise, something both our sons could use as a spouse. You and the Suoh boy are merely a pawn for that."

"Don't you think you're going through a lot of trouble for this?" Kyoya sighed. "And what makes you think I'm going to go along with it?"

"Because as I said Kyoya, you are my son. Everything you have, anything your future holds comes from me. I could easily abandon you…leave you with nothing. And then what would you do? If you didn't have my resources, you couldn't have taken my company in the first place. Every part of you comes from me." Kyoya's eyes slightly flickered with a bit of fear. His father only chuckled when the car halted to a stop. "I have more legal work to do. But think about that when you're going to be trying to win over the Fujioka girl."

He stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him leaving Kyoya to ride along alone in the back. Tenderly, he picked up his glassed and raised them up to his blurry eyes. For once not having a backup plan for the situation.

* * *

Tamaki strolled around the mansion for some time that morning. The look in his eyes alone were something to tell you that he was deep in thought.

'_Will you stop acting like this is some normal day?! You can't ignore what happened last night!'_ Haruhi's words rang through his head. It was clear she wasn't exactly all the thrilled to be here. He could tell that much. He let out a sigh before entering his room, walking across to land on the bed.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought, looking up to the blank ceiling. _This explains why everything was so calm after her secret was out, obviously Father didn't want to cause a commotion and just waved it off so he could spend time working on this plan. Though I didn't think I would get engaged again this quickly._

He sighed again when the events of that day replayed in his mind. The carriage beginning to hit the edge of the bridge tipping Haruhi out of it. Almost like something out of a shojo manga. Her hand outstretched to him instead of trying to save herself, though it was clear that when her eyes never left his they were scarred. Almost as scared as she was the night she leapt into his arms during the thunderstorm.

The she fell off; she was so brave she still didn't freak out. She was more concerned for him. That's when he was sure that once he made that leap, he was in love. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he opened his eyes again. He really did love her. It would explain why he didn't mind the situation one bit.

No, how could he mind? It was one thing to be engaged to a snobby woman, it was another to be engaged to sweet adorable and loving Haruhi. He could see it.

_They were young, probably too young to be considered in love. Hardly even out of high school, but that didn't need to matter. It was a small wedding, one with their close friends from the host club and their family. Even his mother. This was the case where he got them both, and it couldn't make him happier. He wouldn't have to be separated from one to be with the other._

_A shower of cherry blossom petals rained down on them since they waited for spring to be married._

'_Haruhi!' He laughed, running along with her holding his hand behind him, trying to keep up in her dress._

'_I can't keep up!' She pouted. He smiled down upon her before stopping unexpectedly. Too soon for her to stop as she ended up crashing into his open arms._

'_I've got you." He reassured in a low whisper. She glanced up at him with her large brown eyes, a small blush tinting her cheeks._

"_Senpai…"_

"_Ah ah ah! We're married now." He scolded with a small grin. "No more formalities."_

_Her blush darkened as she didn't meet his gaze. "Tamaki." She corrected. His finger crooked under her chin and tilted it upwards so her eyes were looking up into his._

"_Yes love?"_

"_W…will you always be here to catch me?" His arms wrapped around her small form as his face lowered down to be even to hers._

"_Always and forever I will be." _

'_I don't want to marry you.' _The thought of reality snapped him out of his daydream at that thought. Sorrow crushed atop him at the memory of how she acted earlier that morning. She was angry to be engaged. Though she didn't say those exact words, it was a haunting fear that she meant them.

Sitting rolling onto his stomach he looked over at his night stand. A photo of the host club stared back at them from the day after the fair. All of them were standing around a chair with Haruhi sitting in, him standing behind it. Everyone looked so relieved, after having all that drama unfold and having it all turn out alright it would be only natural that they would.

_What will happen now?_ He wondered. Naturally they would end up telling them what happened. Everyone had been messaging him non-stop about if he knew anything about Haruhi, but he still hadn't responded to any of them. _If they knew, they would try to fight it._

His eyes widened at the sinister thought he had. It felt unusual thinking something that dark. He did after all not support his father wanting to force Haruhi inside something like this. Didn't he?

Stuck in the corner of the frame was a smaller picture just of him and Haruhi. He was hugging her and for once she didn't look like she was annoyed or fighting his hold. She looked calm inside it, and he remembered her leaning back into him the time they were getting it taken.

How he wanted time to stop at that moment, with them just in each other's arms for the rest of their lives. He didn't mind that, but could she learn to feel the same? After all, after a few months she had become comfortable being in his arms. In some time would she be alright being married to him?

Jumping up from bed, he decided that he gave her enough space to calm down. Then maybe, he could go and try to convince her to see things his way.

In no time he was down stairs and skidding to a stop in the empty dining room. No signs of Haruhi were there, and even the dining table was cleared of the meal.

"Master Tamaki!" A maid gasped from behind him. He turned to look at her as she curtsied to him. "Are you looking for Miss Fujioka?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"I believe she decided to go out in the gardens, probably looking for a way to exit the grounds."

"Did you tell her how?"

"Oh no, I thought it was just too cute to crush her spirits." She giggled before walking off. He watched blankly, with a small chill running up his spine. All the staff in the house did act like they were his friends and weren't afraid of anything it seemed.

"Thanks." He muttered, walking out. The sun was out with hardly a cloud in the sky. Beautiful for playing and walking outside.

The first thing he was able to see sitting on a bench under the tree was Haruhi. Her dress sweeping around her ankles, while she twitched her feet impatiently. Her eyes looked up to the sky in worry, though it was a beautiful sight.

"Haruhi!" He called pulling a smile right over his face. She looked up to him, and the corner of her lip twitched up into a smile.

"Hey Senpai." She greeted casually.

"So how do you like it out here?" He asked scooting close alongside her.

"It is pretty." There was a silence between the two as a plane passed by overhead. "Listen Senpai…sorry about snapping."

Tamaki's eyes snapped over to her in shock. He had never really seen Haruhi apologize. "Don't fret about me Haruhi. You at least gave a normal reaction hearing you were engaged."

"You just don't seem that surprised."

"How could I be? I'm marrying the girl I l-" His words froze up when he gazed into her deep brown eyes that looked up to him curiously. The words were stuck in his throat. _Why?! I can't tell her! I…I…oh she's looking at me like I'm crazy, I have to say something!_ "I love to hug!"

His arms wrapped around her small frame and squeezed her close to him. Haruhi squirmed in his tight hold and wanted to push away but couldn't by his crushing embrace. Tamaki placed his hand atop her head and looked past her with a deep sadness in his eyes.

_This seems harder than I thought it would be._ He thought. _And getting harder._

**T.T I'm so sorry for such a short chapter. My new goal is to try and to lengthen my chapters more. But thanks for reading and please do review. I want to hear more. Tell me what you think, what you want to see. The ending is mine to decide but if you want to go take a small detour, give me some inspiration.**

**So here's a question to think about and reply in your reviews.**

**Q 2: If you could see Ouran be made into any movie, what would it be? Be specific!**

**Also I'm looking for someone. I need a special beta reader. An assistant for a story I want to start writing soon. It will be a Vampire Ouran story with Haruhi being a human (of course). Being in a romance with Tamaki (of course). I have two different types in mind. But the thing is T.T I'm not too great with vampires. So if I can find someone to read it and give me some citation, before I publish it. I would love that.**

**REVIEW OR PM ME!**


End file.
